onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Miracle Battle Carddass
One Piece Miracle Battle is a series of cards from Bandai's card vending machines and also, a generic term given to the cards sold by these machines. The name Carddass comes from AMeDAS (''A''utomated ''Me''teorological ''D''ata ''A''cquisition ''S''ystem), a system in Japan used for gathering weather data. The aim behind this naming is to make Carddass an information source for children. Carddass is a registered trademark of Bandai. Character Cards Ace marineford carddass.PNG|Ace Admiral_Z_carddass.PNG|Admiral Zephyr Admiral-akainu-carddass.PNG|Admiral Akainu Ain_z_carddass.PNG|Ain Movie Z Ain_Z-carddass.PNG|Ain Movie Z Akainu_hat_carddass.PNG|Admiral Akainu's hat Akainu_magma_carddass.PNG|Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi abilities Alvida carddass.PNG|Alvida Amal eneru carddass.PNG|Amal Enel Aokiji_carddass.PNG|Aokiji's Hie Hie no Mi abilities Aokiji_Z_carddass.PNG|Kuzan Movie Z Arlong park nami carddass.PNG|Arlong Park Nami Arlong_carddass.PNG|Arlong Basil_hawkins_carddass.PNG|Basil Hawkins Bellmere carddass.PNG|Bell-mère Bikini_nami_Z_carddass.PNG|Nami Movie Z Blackbeard_carddass.PNG|Blackbeard Blackbeard-carddass.PNG|Blackbeard Boa hancock-carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Boa_hancock_carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Boa-hancock_point_carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock pointing Bonney_carddass.PNG|Bonney Borsalino_carddass.PNG|Admiral Kizaru Borsalino-carddass.PNG|Admiral Kizaru Brook vegeta.PNG|Brook and Vegeta Brook_film_z_carddass.PNG|Brook Movie Z Brook_z_carddass.PNG|Brook Movie Z Buddha_sengoku-cardass.PNG|Sengoku's Daibutsu form Caribou-carddass.PNG|Caribou Chained robin carddass.PNG|Robin in chains Chibi_nami_Z_carddass.PNG|Chibi Nami Movie Z Chopper carddass.PNG|Chopper Chopper_Z_carddass.PNG|Chopper Movie Z Chopper-film-z-carddass.PNG|Chopper Movie Z Cp9 robin carddass.PNG|CP9 Robin Crocodile_carddass.PNG|Sir Crocodile Decken_carddass.PNG|Vander Decken IX Diabatsu carddass.PNG|Sengoku's Diabatsu form Doflaming_moriah_carddass.PNG|Gekko Moriah & Doflamingo Doflamingo_carddass.PNG|Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo-carddass.PNG|Donquixote Doflamingo Dragon_carddass.PNG|Monkey D. Dragon Enel_luffy_carddass.PNG|Enel and Luffy Eneru-carddass.PNG|God Enel Enies lobby robin carddass.PNG|Enies Lobby Robin Enies_lobby_nami_carddass.PNG|Enies Lobby Nami FI nami carddass.PNG|Nami FI-Nami_carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Nami Fisher tiger carddass.PNG|Fisher Tiger Fishman-island-nami-carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Nami Fleet-admiral-sengoku-cardass.PNG|Fleet Admiral Sengoku Franky-carddass.PNG|Franky Garp_carddass.PNG|Monkey D. Garp Gecko moria carddass.PNG|Gekko Moriah Hancock fight carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Hancock hearts carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Hancock kuja carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Hancock love carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Hancock Mero Mero no Mi carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi abilities Hancock_carddass.PNG|Boa Hancock Hiramera carddass.PNG|Hiramera Hodyjones_carddass.PNG|Hody Jones Hordy jones carddass.PNG|Hody Jones Ishilly carddass.PNG|Ishilly Iva-carddass.PNG|Emporio Ivankov Ivankov_carddass.PNG|Emporio Ivankov Ivankov-carddass.PNG|Emporio Ivankov Jinbe-carddass.PNG|Jinbe Jinbei_carddass.PNG|Jinbe Jozu carddass.PNG|Diamond Jozu Kairen carddass.PNG|Kairen Kalifa_carddass.PNG|Kalifa Keimi carddass.PNG|Keimi Keimi-carddass.PNG|Keimi Kid_carddass.PNG|Eustass Kid Kid-carddass.PNG|Eustass Kid Killer_carddass.PNG|Killer Kizaru-carddass.PNG|Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi abilities Kuma_carddass.PNG|Bartholomew Kuma Kuma-carddass.PNG|Bartholomew Kuma Lucci Neko Neko no Mi carddass.PNG|Rob Lucci's Neko Neko no Mi abilities Luffy-Z-carddass.PNG|Luffy Movie Z Madame shyarly carddass.PNG|Madame Shyarly Marco carddass.PNG|Marco Mermaids_carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Mermaids Mero carddass.PNG|Mero Mihawk_carddass.PNG|Mihawk Miss all sunday robin carddass.PNG|Miss All Sunday Monkey_d_luffy_carddass.PNG|Luffy Moria_carddass.PNG|Gekko Moria Moriah_carddass.PNG|Gekko Moriah Nami dress carddass.PNG|Thriller Bark Nami Nami in a dress carddass.PNG|Nami Nami thunder ball carddass.PNG|Nami Nami_binoculars_carddass.PNG|Nami with binoculars Nami_wanted_carddass.PNG|Wanted! Nami Nami-carddass.PNG|Nami Nami-TS-carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Nami Nami-Z-film-carddass.PNG|Nami Movie Z New world robin carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Robin Nico_robin_thriller_bark_carddass.PNG|Thriller Bark Robin Nightmare_luffy_carddass.PNG|Nightmare Luffy Pacifista robin carddass.PNG|Robin fighting a Pacifista Perona carddass.PNG|Perona Portgas_d_ace_carddass.PNG|Portgas D. Ace Princess shirahoshi-carddass.PNG|Shirahoshi Princess-shirahoshi-carddass.PNG|Shirahoshi Rayleigh carddass.PNG|Silvers Rayleigh Robin backside carddass.PNG|Nico Robin Robin clones carddass.PNG|Nico Robin clones Robin sketching carddass.PNG|Robin sketching Robin_FI_carddass.PNG|Fishman Island Robin Robin_film_z_carddass.PNG|Robin Movie Z Robin_Hana_Hana_no_Mi_carddass.PNG|Robin's Hana Hana no Mi abilities Robin_Z_carddass.PNG|Robin Movie Z Roger_carddass.PNG|Gol D. Roger Roronoa-zoro-carddass.PNG|Roronoa Zoro Roshi robin carddass.PNG|Robin and Master Roshi Ryuuma-carddass.PNG|Ryuma Sabaody robin carddass.PNG|Sabaody Archipelago Robin Sabo carddass.PNG|Sabo Sakazuki_carddass.PNG|Admiral Akainu Sakazuki_magma_carddass.PNG|Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi abilities Sanji_z_carddass.PNG|Sanji Movie Z Sanji-film-z-carddass.PNG|Sanji Movie Z Seira carddass.PNG|Seira Sengoku charge carddass.PNG|Fleet Admiral Sengoku Sengoku_carddass.PNG|Fleet Admiral Sengoku Sengoku-carddass.PNG|Fleet Admiral Sengoku Shadows_asgard_moria_carddass.PNG|Shadows Asgard Gekko Moriah Shichibukai carddass.PNG|The Royal Shichibukai Shirahoshi_carddass.PNG|Shirahoshi Shyarley_carddass.PNG|Madame Shyarley Shyarley-carddass.PNG|Madame Shyarly Smoker-carddass.PNG|Smoker Sogeking carddass.PNG|Sogeking Tashigi carddass.PNG|Tashigi Timeskip_aokiji_carddass.PNG|Timeskip Aokiji Timeskip_usopp_pop_green_carddass.PNG|Usopp's Pop Green Trafalgar_carddass.PNG|Trafalgar Law Usopp_film_z_carddass.PNG|Usopp Movie Z Usopp_Z_carddass.PNG|Usopp Movie Z Valentine carddass.PNG|Miss Valentine Vista carddass.PNG|Vista Vivi carddass.PNG|Vivi Wadatsumi_carddass.PNG|Wadatsumi Whitebeard-carddass.PNG|Edward Newgate Z group shot.PNG|Movie Z group shot Zoro asura.PNG|Asura Zoro Zoro-Z-carddass.PNG|Zoro Movie Z Category:Merchandise